<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smoke by Anime_kingdom1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571009">Smoke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_kingdom1/pseuds/Anime_kingdom1'>Anime_kingdom1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_kingdom1/pseuds/Anime_kingdom1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven relieve a bit of stress</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven he was on top of the temple, taking an deep breath of his cigarette before slowly blowing out the smoke though his nose as he looked up at the stars, letting the night air brush against his face. </p><p>"you know those are not good for you, steven" Garnet said as she walked up to him and took the cigarette from him before she had started to smoke it herself. </p><p>"heh I know but neither is stress" steven chuckled softly as he pulled out another cigarette and lit it before he started to smoke again</p><p>"Fair point but watch it young man" Garnet told him making steven nod his head as they both kept smoking. </p><p>they stayed on top of the temple, smoking while talking a little bit before they had both finished their cigarettes and made their way back inside</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>